What About Now
by disneyfanatic09
Summary: Aria Montgomery has been through a lot: her best friend murdered, her father having an affair, and her best friend's friend taunting and torturing her. But, it's nothing compared to waking up in a new world with having no memory of anything except her name and age. And what's this about magic?
1. Prologue

**Okay, I know I said that this wouldn't be out for a long time and it would be a long oneshot, but the more I thought about it the more I realized it would work better as a chapter story. Plus, I would get it up faster. So, enjoy the beginning of this crossover. **

* * *

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby before it's too late, what about now?_

Daughtry

**Prologue**

She had no idea the car was there until it was too late.

The cool night air annoyingly kept blowing Aria Montgomery's bangs in her hazel eyes, but she really didn't care as she continued walking down the street back to her home. She held her camera against her leg, glad she decided to take the photography class. It took her mind off her problems and worries, and let her finally enjoy something.

Until she had taken her first picture in the class, Aria had no idea how much of her life 'A' had taken away. Most of her days were spent checking her phone or laptop wondering when the next taunting, personal, and threatening message would come. She had built up so much stress from the secrets and lies dealing with her family, friends, and relationships. Even though many times she had attempted to have a normal life, but every time she tried 'A' would take it away from her.

She couldn't help but cry for hours when she went to bed the night Mona was caught, Maya's body was taken away on a stretcher, and the search for 'A' had ended. She didn't care that her tears had left dark stains on her beautiful Masquerade dress. The tears continued to fall, even when she thought they were through. The tears were of mixed emotions, of joy, of sadness, of fear, of pain, and most of all…_relief_.

Yes, relief; the one feeling Aria was glad to really experience. And this time it was real.

She had experienced relief before, but it always turned out to be false:

When Alison's body was finally found, she felt relief that Alison was not taunting her…until the text came after the funeral, reminding her that 'A' was still out there.

When Hanna informed the girls that she knew who 'A' was, Aria felt relief that the search and the torture were over…until Hanna got hit by a car and the girl was wrong about 'A's identity.

When Ian fell to his death in the church building, she felt relief that Alison's killer was dead…until his body went missing and everyone thought they were liars.

When Ian's body was finally found, she felt relief that Ian had finally confessed to killing her once best friend…until Emily discovered it was a forged note.

When she and Ezra finally came out to her parents, Aria felt relief that they could now freely date and not hide…until her parents went berserk, and the couple had to continue dating in secret.

She had experienced the fake relieved feeling so many times in the past year that it was almost unrecognizable when she cried that night after the masquerade in her bed. Aria first thought her mind was playing tricks on her and that soon another event would force her back to reality.

But this time, the relief was _real…_

Yet, Aria was still plagued with nightmares from the traumatic events, still dealing with the consequences of her lies, and still dealing with the idea her boyfriend was no longer in the same city and had to settle for a long distance relationship.

That was why she signed up for the photography class in the first place. Even though 'A' had brought her, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily back together again, the girls had mutually decided to spend some time apart. It's not that they didn't enjoy each others' company, it was just most of their conversations had something to do with 'A' or Alison. Time apart gave them the chance to have a normal life and give them something in common besides Alison.

Photography was Aria's route to normalcy. She first tried writing, but all she could think about where the horrors and pains she experienced. Her mother suggested photography, saying it allowed the camera person to see things through a new perspective. Aria was hesitant first, even hesitant when she sat down in the classroom. Sitting down in the back, she didn't really pay much attention to the instructor. However, when the instructor presented some of her photos, Aria was mesmerized. The lighting, the shadows, the angles; everything about the photography surprised and fascinated her. It once seemed so simple, yet now there was so much detail and work put into it.

It was the perfect distraction. Ever since the first class, Aria took as many pictures as she could of anything and everything. The bird sitting in the tree with the sunset behind it. Her mom sitting at her desk working intently on her lesson plans. Her brother practicing lacrosse in the backyard. The old ice cream shop with the sun's rays shining behind it. Aria had discovered a new passion.

But still, there were still reminders of 'A' and the trauma she had dealt with. However, through the photography class, Aria learned how a simple change of lighting or angle could change the whole picture. A new perspective…a new beginning.

Aria glanced up at the nighttime sky, covered with millions of stars and large silver, full moon. She grimaced at the fact her camera wasn't really good at capturing nighttime sky pictures. For some reason, the constellations seemed to be more evident that night. She found herself lifting her finger up and tracing the images in the sky. They never seemed to fascinate her that much before. But something about them seemed to draw her attention.

The seventeen-year-old girl had no idea she was starting to basically walk in the middle of the street. The stars were so enchanting, so beautiful, so mysterious, but she had no idea what was so appealing about them. She wanted to fly up to the sky and touch each individual star.

Suddenly, an extremely loud car horn sounded behind her. Aria slightly turned her head to see a large SUV speeding toward her. She had no time to react when the SUV slammed into her, causing Aria to fly through the air. After what seemed like forever, she slammed into the pavement, her head crashing into the road. Aria thought she could see the driver smiling at the accident, but she suddenly fell out of consciousness.

* * *

**Glad you made it down here! Hope you guys like it! I'm going to write a few more chapters before I post another chapter of this. I'll also be working on other stories. So, click on the review button and tell me what you think! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a month but I've been busy. I intended on making this chapter longer but I wanted to get something up. So, it's probably not my best writing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Is she dead?" Aria heard a young boy ask near her in a curious tone, but with a different accent. Why would someone think she was _dead_?

"No, you git! Can't you see her chest rising and falling? Obviously that means she's alive," another voice, this time a girl with a sarcastic tone and the same different accent as the boy.

Aria tried opening her eyes to see who was talking and where she was, but her body felt as if every inch of her body had a thousand pound weight on it. But, why was she so sore? She hadn't recently done anything that would cause her to be sore. Or had she? Aria tried searching her memory for the reason but _nothing_. Nothing gave any clue why.

She forced her eyelids open and was surprised to see two kids leaning over her. The kids' eyes widened when they saw she was awake. "Blimey! She's alive!" the boy, who was a little younger than the girl, yelled basically in Aria's ears.

"Robert! Why in the world did you yell? We're right here!" the girl shouted at the boy. Aria had a feeling these two were brother and sister. The girl glanced back down at Aria and smiled at her. "Sorry about him; he's a pain in the rear. Here, let me help you up," she apologized and offered her hand. The seventeen-year-old didn't realize that she was lying on her back on a sidewalk. Aria slowly took the girl's hand and stood up again, giving her the opportunity to see her surroundings.

She was standing on a white sidewalk in the middle of what seemed like a neighborhood. The houses did not appear to be very welcoming, considering some had broken windows, others had paint peeling from its doors. Each house had its own metal gate and its house number next to the door. Looking to her left and her right, Aria saw identical looking houses going in other directions down the streets.

Aria realized the two siblings were staring at her with confused looks, and maybe a little worry too. "Where am I?" Aria asked quietly, turning back to the siblings. She didn't know if she had ever been to this area before, but it didn't seem likely.

"You're in Grimmauld Place!" the boy excitedly answered.

Aria was still confused. "And where's that?"

"In London," he answered.

"England?" Aria asked, letting her jaw drop in shock. _That does explain the accents_, she thought to herself.

"Yes, where else?" the sister questioned, growing concerned for the older girl standing in front of her.

The seventeen-year-old couldn't remember how she ended up lying on a sidewalk. Or how she got to Grimmauld Place. Or London. She figured she had to get home to… She couldn't seem to recall the name of her home. Could it have been here? Her voice didn't seem to have a British accent, so she couldn't be from England.

"How long have I been on the sidewalk?" Aria continued asking, hoping to find some answers.

"No idea. We were leaving the house five minutes ago and we found you lying on the sidewalk unconscious," Robert answered.

"We'll go get our mom. She can help you. Back in a sec," the sister told before rushing back into her house with her brother behind her. Aria just stood there on the sidewalk, putting her hands in her dress's pockets. She felt awkward standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She had a feeling she was not from England since she did not have an English accent.

_So, where am I from?_ she thought to herself.

"Aria Montgomery," a male voice spoke nearby. Aria turned in the voice's direction, and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

A few feet in front of her was the most unusual man Aria figured she had seen in her life. The first thing she noticed was the man's long silvery gray beard and hair. His face appeared very wrinkly and aged but still full of life and experience. The man's clothes were _interesting_, the best word Aria could think of. He seemed to be wearing some sort of purple-gray colored robe with many different designs on it that fell to the sidewalk. She couldn't help but look at his bright blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. _Do I know him?_ Aria wondered.

"I'm pleased to see you are well and uninjured," the man began.

"How do you know my name?" Aria interrupted him, hoping to get some answers.

The man just stared at her without breaking eye contact. "I'm a friend," he simply answered. Aria was sure she would remember a man like the one in front of her. "You must be tired. I know someone who can help. Follow me." He turned around and began walking away.

Aria's eyebrows rose in confusion. What was this man talking about? "Who are you?" she asked, making him stop and face her again.

"Albus Dumbledore," he simply answered. "Now, follow me. It is not safe to stay outdoors long anymore." With that, Dumbledore turned around again and continued walking. Aria took a deep breath and began following him, though she wasn't sure why.

They walked a little bit down the street before Dumbledore stopped in front of number twelve. Glancing up at the house, Aria felt that something was different about this particular house even though it appeared as normal as the other houses. Something just _was_ different.

"Aria," Dumbledore suddenly spoke and gaining her attention again. He was up the steps and had his hand on the doorknob. Aria took a deep breath and walked up behind him. Opening the door, Aria wondered, and somewhat worried, what await her beyond the door.

* * *

**Glad you made it down here! Sorry it was really short, I'll try to make the next one a lot longer. I have so many ideas for this but it's hard to get it into words. Thank you so much TotalCowGirl for reviewing the prologue and alerting the story, and denizbagdatli and karmagrace for alerting and favoriting the story! Click on the review button and tell me what you thought! See you next time!  
**


End file.
